A Mother's Son
by Cyber Rogue
Summary: June gets an unexpected visit from an unknown being. Not only that, but she is tasked with protecting and caring for something that she will soon hold dear.
1. A Mother's Son

**Author's Note: Happy Mother's Day! Here is a little plot bunny that has been tormenting me for a while.**

 **I do not own Transformers.**

* * *

June Darby wanted to close her eyes in defeat and lay down in silence, yet she wanted to scream in frustration. She didn't know what she wanted to do. But all she could tell was her life was beyond difficult. She braked hard on her car before pulling to the side of the road, resting her head on the steering wheel. She closed her eyes, trying to blink the frustrated tears away. Worries of her job and school swarmed her mind, along with personal issues.

She glared at her purse where her phone was, aware of the two missed calls she had ignored. She sighed, past arguments coming back to haunt her. Moving to Jasper Nevada had been a choice, and it was hers to live with, whether some people agreed with it or not. She already knew that this long distance relationship between her and her boyfriend was doomed the moment she moved for medical school. She swallowed, closing her eyes once again. Why couldn't he see that she had enough on her plate? Why couldn't he stop, for once, and understand that she couldn't drop everything and fly down to see him just because he wanted to see her?

He was too clingy, and he didn't like that he couldn't see her. Such a relationship was not healthy; not for her and not for him. She groaned. Was she willing to even work on the relationship? Probably not, since she wanted to focus on her school first and foremost. And her negative thoughts toward him was not a good sign either.

She rubbed her forehead, her gut clenching about the upcoming test. A test she was nervous about, and her boyfriend was not helping to ease her worries. She stared at the dark woods around her; quiet and peaceful, almost eerie.

A sudden, loud noise jolted her out of thoughts. A large object fell in front of her car with a loud crack and a burst of light, causing June to let out a startled gasp and close her eyes at the sudden bright flash. The object moved, before casting bright, blue orbs toward her. June blinked, as did the blue orbs.

It was then that June screamed as the large being struggled to get up, reaching for her with big hands. She started her car, trying to pull back and away from the creature. But the being reached out and grabbed one of the tires, the car's engine protesting as it tried to back up. Tears fell down June's face as she looked up at the being that arose to such a great height.

"Please," it rasped out, its voice worn and tired. "Please, stop."

June's breaths came out in short, quick gasps as she blinked, telling herself it wasn't real. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest that she was sure it might burst. Opening her eyes, she could see the being was still there now on its back.

June sat in her car, paralyzed. Yet a sound from outside caused her to let out a gasp. She strained to hear, certain she had misheard. It was the sound of a tiny creature, a wail of a helpless being. It was such a familiar sound that it caught her attention.

Was there a child out there?

She jumped out of her car before she could even think, heading toward the sound of the baby. She stopped, looking at the being who shifted its helm to look at her. It shifted its pink tinted arms to reveal the small form of what could only be a baby in its grasp.

"I...I can't fight...and protect him at the...same time," the being rasped out, its eyes fluttering in pain. It looked at June. "Please...take him...for me."

June started forward, if only to see the baby. She swallowed. "Is-is he yours?" she found herself asking.

The being closed her eyes. In that moment as she took in the size and form of the creature, June decided it was female. From the light of her car headlights, June could make out the pink coloring of the creature. June's eyes flickered to the beings face, who was grimacing in pain. "Yes," she breathed out. "He is mine."

June glanced at the female's side, noticing the bright, blue liquid coming from her sides. "You're hurt," she stated flatly.

The female looked at the open wound, letting out a choked laugh. "It would appear so," she said.

June came forward. "I'm a doctor." She paused, rethinking her choice of words. "Or a student. Maybe...maybe I could help you."

The female held up a large hand. "No, don't bother. You need to take my son and get away from here." She looked up sharply. "Now, they're coming."

"What?" June started, suddenly finding herself holding the small baby in her arms. "Who's coming?" she demanded, stumbling back. She glanced down, expecting to see a large, oddly colored child in her arms. But she let out a startled gasp when she witnessed, upon contact, that the blue skin of the child morphed and changed to match her own. It almost looked human.

The being rose to her full height, and it was then June began to feel her fear returning. "You need to hide, and never look back," she said firmly.

"Why is he in danger?" June demanded. "Why are you in danger?" She blinked as another startling thought occurred to her. "Am I in danger?"

"It is because of who his father is that they are hunting him," the female said. "You need to hide him. Hold him close to your spark so that he may know you." She then gently nudged June toward her car. "Go, I'll hold them off."

It was then June could hear the shrieks of creatures in the woods. The sounds of trees being toppled over and large footsteps approaching didn't sound too far behind. She quickly went to her car, heart hammering in her chest. She looked back at the female on the road, who was now wielding a large sword. "How will you find him?" June called out, gesturing to the baby with worry.

The female's gaze softened. "I will find him," she promised. She looked at June, her bright blue eyes kind and sad. "I do not know why I should trust you, but I do. You have a good spark, and I know you will take good care of my sparkling."

June blinked, surprised at the strange words. But the sudden sound of a large explosion caused her to jump into her car. She started the engine with one hand while holding the child in one arm. She looked back up at the female who had not moved from her position, her stance that of a warrior ready to fight.

June backed her car up before speeding down the road, not looking back. She could hear the loud sound of screeching metal and shouts and screams being thrown around. She heard the sound of blaster fire, and what she hoped was not the dying scream of the mother who had given June the child. She glanced down at the now slumbering baby, realizing, that she did not know his name.

* * *

June rubbed her forehead tiredly as she rolled over, tugging at the sheets wrapped around her legs. She yawned as she fully awoke, looking at the baby who was asleep in her bed. She sighed, getting up as she went about her day. She had yet to receive the results of her test, and she spent the next three days waiting for her grade.

And for the strange robot to come claim the baby.

It had been three days, and June had heard nothing from anyone. She had briefly considered leaving the baby, only to feel horrified that such a thought would cross her mind. Another glance at the baby caused her to smile as she looked at his peaceful face. She let out a small laugh. If only her mother could see her now taking care of a baby.

The baby opened its bright eyes, letting out a squeak. June chuckled as she picked him up. "You hungry?" she asked. "You ready for lunch?" She had been reluctant to feed him, as she did not know what a being of his species should eat. But after a full day of crying, she had caved and given him some mashed avocado. Her mother had told her it was a good source of fat for babies, and that they eventually developed a healthy craving for it.

She did not know what to make of the baby that was now in her protection. First off, he looked nothing like that giant robot who claimed to be his mother. He looked human, with his pale skin and messy black hair. It was his eyes that gave her pause. They were a bright, electric blue, much like the robot's. A part of her worried that he would turn into a robot at any moment, but such a thing never happened.

Yet.

She bounced the baby on her hip as she looked around her fridge when she heard a knock on the door. Glancing up with a frown, she headed for the door. Her steps slowed as she looked at the baby who was glaring at the door, his tiny face scrunched up. Could it be his mother? Or those...things that attacked her?

She swallowed, suddenly nervous as she twisted the doorknob before flinging it open, getting ready to run. What she saw was unexpected...and possibly not welcomed. Three men in dark, well tailored suits stood in her doorway, their expressions grim and stoic.

"Ma'am," the first man said.

She blinked. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"We're with the government, Sector 7," the man said curtly.

June narrowed her eyes. "Never heard of it," she said.

"Never will," the man replied. "We are hear to ask you some questions. For the sake of your country, you will not repeat this visit to anyone." He paused. "Where were you on the night of March 12?"

June frowned, feeling a surge of anger welling up inside of her. "I think we're done here," she said, trying to shut the door. But the man stopped her, placing a firm hand on the door.

"If you do not cooperate with us, we will take that as a Federal Offense," the man warned.

The spark of anger grew. "Excuse me sir," she growled. "I have had a pretty stressful few weeks, and I do not need a bunch of men dressed as Will Smith and Tommy Jones demanding to know what I was doing. Now kindly remove your hand, or I will report this to the police!"

The man's hand moved to his hip, and June saw the weapon on it. "Ma'am," he started.

"Is there a problem here?" a sudden voice demanded.

Instant relief overcame June as she looked at her neighbor. "Larry," she said with a smile.

"Sir, this is a matter of national security," the agent said, his voice rough as he addressed the much older man who had interrupted them.

"I'm sure it is," Larry huffed, pushing his white hair out of his grey eyes. "But this young lady is obviously distressed and I do not think you will want to call any more attention to yourselves." His voice grew in volume, which would most certainly catch some of her other nosy neighbors attention. June's eyes flickered around, watching the silent stand-off between the Sector-7 men and Larry.

"Fine then," the agent said, his eyes narrowing. He jerked his head to the side, a silent signal to the men with him to stand down. He spared June one last look before striding down the halls.

June leaned against the door frame in relief. "Thank you," she said to Larry. The baby on her hip let out a happy gurgle, pulling at her shirt in an effort to get her attention.

Larry's weathered face smiled kindly at her. "It was my pleasure June. Honestly, men these days do not know how to treat a woman."

She smiled. "Some of them do."

He shrugged. "Well, yes. Only some of them."

In moments, Larry was sitting at June's small kitchen table, sipping a cup of tea as was their weekly routine.

"He's a cute one," he said, nodding to the baby June was holding. The older man's eyes held questions as he stared at the bright and blue eyed baby who was also staring at Larry with open curiosity and wariness. It was an expression June had never seen a baby wear.

But then again, she had never heard of giant beings dumping their baby's off to some unknown human.

"He is," she found herself agreeing. At her voice, the baby's gaze snapped to her's, staring at her, alert and watchful.

It unnerved her.

"I...don't know when his mother will show," she said finally.

Larry raised an eyebrow. "He's not yours?"

She gave a start. "Oh goodness, no," she said. "It's...complicated."

"As is life and other things worth doing," he answered.

She nodded. "I guess so." The baby had not stopped staring at Larry, save for the brief moments when he would glance at June, as if to make sure she was still there. He rested his tiny head on her chest, letting out a small sigh.

"He's observant," Larry commented. "Does he have a name?"

She frowned. "I...am not sure."

"Well, you can not just keep calling him 'the baby'."

"It's worked so far," she said lightly.

"Who are the parents?" he asked.

That was when June inwardly froze. How did she tell him that? A giant creature who she was sure was a robot landed in front of her car and left the baby with her? She was more than certain that would send her to a therapist. Or worse.

Not to mention, things like that would bring unwanted attention. She saw enough movies to know that things like that would bring the government down on her, if they hadn't already. Her thoughts strayed back to the Sector-7 agents who had come knocking on her door.

Her heart clenched at the thought, and suddenly, the walls of her tiny home were too small and unprotected.

The baby let out a squeak, tugging on her shirt and kicking his tiny feet. Her gaze snapped back down to him, her frantic thoughts slowing down.

What was it that Larry had asked her?

Oh, right. The unanswerable question.

"Just some friends," she said simply. "I've really only met the mother and don't really know the father." Stick to what little of the truth she knew. That's what she should do, and try to find a different topic of conversation.

"How's your brother?" she asked suddenly.

Larry smiled, and with that, the conversation turned to a more lighter topic in June's opinion. The baby stayed silent, not moving as he rested his head on her chest.

"Where will you be spending your break?" Larry asked.

June didn't even hesitate. "With my parents," she answered. It would also give her an opportunity to get away for awhile. Thoughts of the government and robots still swirled in her head as a constant reminder that staying was not the best idea at the time.

As she laid down in her bed that night, her thoughts drifted over to what she should do. What could she really do? She looked back at the slumbering baby, his tiny mouth parted open, his small breaths coming out in light whistles as his chest rose and fell.

She reached for her phone without a second thought.

" _June?"_

She smiled. "Hi mom, how are you?"

" _Oh, I'm doing_ _fine sweetie. How about you? Is everything alright?"_

Her gaze shifted back to the baby at her side. "Yeah, I guess." She grimaced. "Listen, mom, is it alright if I drop by for the Spring break?"

" _Of course! Your father and I are so eager to see you. What made you ask that?"_

June bit her lip. "I, uh. I'll need to talk to you guys when I get there, okay?"

Her mother was silent for a moment. " _June, are you okay? Do we need to come down there?"_

"No, I'll see you then," she said quickly. "I'll just need to explain some things and…" She took in a deep breath. "It won't make sense, but I just need you to listen and...trust me." She winced at that last part. Trust had never been an issue with her and her parents. They were understanding, if not a bit pushy. But still, they listened and cared for her, offering her advice when she thought she didn't need it.

She just hoped this new change in her life wouldn't throw a wrench into it.

" _Okay,"_ her mother said slowly. " _Be safe, we'll see you soon."_

June smiled. "Thanks mom."

Three days flew by in no time at all. June picked up her bags, checking that she had everything for the week long stay before picking up the baby. "We're going on a little trip," she cooed, smiling.

The baby gurgled, clapping his hands together as he kicked his feet in excitement. It had bothered June that she was leaving at first. What if the robot creature came and found them gone? What if she had thought June had stolen the baby and tried to hunt her down? The image of the robot with the large sword had kept June up at times. Worse, she wondered if whatever had attacked the mother would ever find her.

But she shook off the thought when the day of the trip arrived. She was going to her parents and was going to explain everything to them. Larry was going to house watch, so she would know if anyone dropped by her place.

She had, of course, purchased a car seat for the baby. After the one drive with him on her lap, she had decided to buy one in case he was staying with her longer than she had anticipated.

But that was where her worries began again. What would she do if the robot creature failed to show up? Would she leave the child in a foster care? Surely that would be the better option. But could she do it? Already, she was feeling attached to the baby. The baby who had no name.

"June!" he mother greeted as she stepped out of the car in front of the small house. "You let your hair grow out! I like it, it frames your face. Now if only you wouldn't put it up."

June smiled, hugging her mother. "Hi mom," she said.

"So," he mother said, pulling back to study her daughter's face. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

June hesitated, but stepped back, deciding to get it over with when her father came forward. "Actually," she started, opening her car door. "I have something to show you."

She told them everything. Well, some of it. She left out the part about the woman she had nearly run over as being a giant robot. That was the only part of the story she had altered. She knew her parents were understanding, but telling them about a giant robot giving their daughter a baby might be pushing it. She did tell them about the Sector 7 visit and how long she had been keeping the baby, waiting for the mother to arrive.

"Have you gone to the police?" he father asked.

"They can't help," she answered simply. Truth be told, she had tried to go to the police on more than one occasion. She never made it out of her car though. Just what would she tell them? And if they believed her, which was highly unlikely, what could they do? Aside from taking the baby away from her, which caused her heart to clench, the police wouldn't be able to help. Of that much she was sure of.

"Does he have a name?" he mother asked, bouncing the baby on her knee. The baby had stayed silent, watching her parents with wide eyes as if he didn't know what to make of them or if he was happy.

June winced. "No."

Her father cleared his throat. "What are you going to do?"

She hesitated. "I don't know." And with that, a feeling of helplessness came down on her. It had been a question she had been asking herself constantly.

"First off," he mother said simply. "We are going to give him a name. It won't do to just keep calling him 'the baby'." Her mother turned her attention back to June. "And you are going to stay here until we can sort this out. We'll find a solution dear, don't worry."

"Let me help you take your bags up," her father said, getting up. "We'll get you settled in and tackle this in the morning."

Her room had stayed the same, though her parents used it as a guest bedroom now and then. It was simple, yet it brought back fond memories for June as she looked around what used to be her room.

"If we had know a baby was coming," her father said. "We would have gotten something ready."

June smiled. "It's fine dad. He usually sleeps with me anyway."

Her father nodded. "So, when were you planning on telling us?" His tone was not exactly accusing, but it didn't stop June from wincing.

"I...don't know," she confessed. "I was so confused and nervous. I didn't know what to do." She closed her eyes, feeling small tears forming. All of the events and the emotions she was feeling finally came crashing down on her like one strong wave. "I didn't know what you and mom would think."

Her father placed his hands on her shoulders. "We trust you, June," he said. "You can always come to us. It's what parents do."

She nodded, letting out a breath. "I know." Her eyes caught something familiar on a shelf, something that caused her to smile suddenly. "Dad!" she exclaimed, picking up the book. "You still have this?"

He looked up with a grin. "What? _Jack and Beanstalk_? Of course I do! It was your favorite story when you were a kid."

"The part with Jack stealing the harp was my favorite," she said, flipping through the worn, yet still colorful pages. "I can't believe you've kept it."

Her father huffed as he left the room. "Of course I would," he called out, causing June to chuckle.

The dinner her mom had made was small and simple, yet it warmed June up. The baby sat on her lap, eating his mashed avocados, his little lips tinted green from the mash.

"Starting tomorrow," her mother said. "We will go to the nearest store and get some more baby clothes. Then, we will get a decent crib."

"It's alright," June started, running her fingers through the baby's dark hair. "He likes sleeping with me or he'll get fussy if I'm not around." It had not gone unnoticed by her that the baby liked to be near her chest, resting his head where her heart would be. It was like he found comfort there, just by listening to the steady beat of her heart. She remembered what the robot had said about holding him close to her 'spark,' whatever that was. Maybe this is what she meant.

"Maybe you should read him _Jack and the Beanstalk_ ," her father suggested. "Introduce him to a classic."

June smiled. " _Dr. Seuss_ is a classic, dad."

Her father waved a hand. "Bah, he's too young for that."

"No he's not!" her mother exclaimed.

"By the way," he continued. "I'm the only one who can read _Dr. Seuss_ to him. I add my own touch of flare."

June chuckled. "I'm sure of that," she said, memories of her own childhood flooding back when her father would tell her stories.

She settled down in her bed with the baby right next to her. His eyes were bright as they looked around the room, his eyes settling on the book on the bed. He reached for it, clicked noises coming from his mouth.

She chuckled. "Alright little one. Here," she said, settling down next to him on the comfortable bed and flipping through the pages. It didn't take long, however, for the baby to fall asleep, his hand curled around her finger as if he didn't want to let her go.

"How is he?" her mother asked, coming in.

"Asleep," she whispered, not moving. She could hear her mother come forward to take a look.

"How precious," she said, placing a soft kiss on June's head. "Sleep well, dear."

June smiled. "Thank you, mom."

She was left alone in her room, in the dark with nothing and no one but the strange baby and a childhood memory. She glanced back at the book, the image of Jack climbing the beanstalk catching her eye.

"You are a mystery," she whispered to the baby. "A true mystery." She gently kissed the baby's forehead. "Goodnight, little one," she whispered. She closed her eyes briefly, coming to a decision. "Sleep well, Jack."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Larry was inspired by Larry Cullen, Peter Cullen's brother. Just wanted to add something like him in one of my stories.**


	2. A Father's Love

**Author's Note: Happy Father's Day! Here's a little gift for all the fathers out there.**

* * *

A lone mech stood alone in the abandoned building. The battle had been won, however small it had been. Many lives were lost on both sides, but such was the tragedy of war. The countless battles he had fought over his lifetime had left him with a hardened spark, servos stained with spilled energon and the many lives he had taken.

Peace was lost. All chances of returning to a normal life were distant memories so far gone that one had to wonder if such a thing had ever existed. He had lost hope and it took him time to realize that he had come to rely on his friends and families to keep him anchored.

Over time, he had come to glimpse the small pieces of hope and companionship in the Cybertronians he led. It warmed his spark as he would see the air of familiarity among his troops. He would become a shadow, getting pulled into the small attempts of conversations every so often by persistent friends and allies. Even through the chaos of war, he had still managed to calm and center himself in the presence of his loved ones.

But war was harsh, claiming the lives of those he loved and he had slipped back into that role of a distant leader, even with his family.

Then he had found out that he was to be a father.

Such a revelation had shocked him to the core. Many emotions clashed with such fierceness that it was impossible to identify one of them. But the strongest of them was joy and fear.

Joy and fear. One would never imagine those two joining together. But in his place in life, it did.

Joy at the thought of being a father, of seeing new life in all this death. Fear of what could happen to his little one and the femme who carried that small, fragile life.

But gazing into his sparkmate's determined optics when she had delivered the news, he saw that there was no hint of fear in her at all. Only determination. She refused to let fear take a hold of her and she refused to sit by and let others die while she was put in under protection. She went into battle, despite the life she was now carrying within her. If anything, becoming a mother had made her all the more fierce and determined. She was a force to be reckoned with, on and off the battlefield. The war had also hardened her spark as well. But together, they soon found a new reason for fighting, and their sparks were softened once more.

"We will have to pick a name," he had once said.

Her optics twinkled at the thought. "Very well," she hummed. "What do you suggest?"

He blinked, the sudden challenge of picking a name now daunting. He had assumed she would have picked the name and leave him out of it. In fact, he wanted her to. How did one simply choose one name that described the love and hope you had for the precious life that was yours? There were so many options that it was overwhelming. The name of the unborn sparkling could define who it would grow up to be, who its parents had envisioned it becoming. The name would describe how the parents felt the moment they held their little one in their arms for the first time.

"You are reading too much into it," his mate admonished, though there was humor in her optics. "The sparkling is not due for a while. We have time."

And so the little game of name choosing began. Often, it would just come to him and he would contact his mate eagerly with the name he had come up with or heard of. They would try it out before discarding it the next day and thinking of something else. Other times, the names he chose would be rejected by his mate with a scoff.

"How about Draxen for a son?" he asked.

He heard her sigh through the bond. " _Draxen? What kind of a name does that even mean?"_

* * *

"What of Roda?"

" _That's pretty for a girl name,"_ she said as they communicated despite the vast distance between them. " _Would it be just Roda?"_

He paused, frowning a bit. "Roda Storm," he suggested.

" _Now it's fierce,"_ she said, but he could sense her thoughtfulness.

* * *

"Swift Seeker?"

His mate's groan of exasperation was the only reply he received.

* * *

"I've always liked the name Sadie," he said one quiet night.

His mate shifted to look up at him. "Sadie," she repeated quietly. It was one of the rare moments when they were finally together and alone, and he cherished such moments.

"It was a name that always stood out to me," he confessed. "Before I met you, I always liked that name and envisioned one of my sparklings with that name. Though I do know your sister likes that name as well."

She scoffed. "Well, my sister is single and won't be having sparklings anytime soon. Besides, she likes so many names that it's hard to keep track of what's her favorite." She rested her helm against his chassis. "Sadie," she said once more. "It is unique." She looked up with a smile. "It is a sweet name."

"But it won't work if we have a son," he pointed out.

"But it will when we have a daughter," she said simply.

The thought of having a family hit him like a bullet, and it was the only bullet that he would gladly take and embrace. Their sons and daughter with him and his mate. That was a most welcome thought.

* * *

He was not the only one to suggest ridiculous names. His mate was as guilty of that as he was.

"Magna Blitz?" he repeated in shock.

" _Yeah,"_ she said through the bond. " _Magna Blitz."_

He only hoped he would be able to talk her out of that name before the sparkling was born.

* * *

"What of Junaid?" he said suddenly as they left the briefing room. "For our son."

She stopped suddenly, looking up from the datapad she had been going over. She tilted her helm, a soft smile on her mouth. "Junaid Kael," she said, looking up. "I like it."

It was not a name they were certain of, but it was one that stood out to them among the rest.

* * *

He worried about being a father. For starters, he did not like the idea of leaving the sparkling alone. He would feel better if the sparkling were with him at all times, but he knew that he could and would never bring out his child in the middle of the battlefield. He prepared himself in all the ways of taking care of a sparkling, getting ready to do his part.

The thought was both exciting and nerve wracking. He must confess that he hadn't been this nervous since the day he had asked for the most important femme in his life to be his mate.

"Relax," she said, coming up to embrace him. She was laughing and it felt good to hear her laugh once more. "You'll be a great father."

* * *

He had first felt the child reach out to him through the bond. It was timid at first, exploring its limits. At first, he had not known what this new intrusion was. But he quickly figured out that it was not an intrusion, but his unborn son reaching out to him.

His son.

His spark leaped in his chassis so suddenly that he thought it might burst. He latched onto that small connection, being sure to be careful so as not to scare his son away with his eagerness. He hovered over his sleeping mate and reached out, letting the unborn child get used to his presence and this new feeling.

He smiled softly, feeling small, invisible servos take hold of his. Primus! His son felt so tiny! How small was he? What was he like and what traits did he have? Was he like his mother, or would he take after his father?

All his emotions caused the child to try and pull back and he immediately tampered down his emotions, impatiently waiting for the sparkling to reach out again. Pretty soon, it became a game between the two of them. Father and son communicating with emotions for the first time.

The night was filled with him staying awake, connected with his son through the bond. By the time dawn had approached and his mate had awoken, he was bright and chipper as if he had gotten a good night's rest.

"What's got you smiling?" his mate asked with a grin. Her optics then widened as she felt the child reach out to her as well, understanding dawning on her as well. "Oh," she muttered in awe, placing a servo over her spark chamber.

He embraced her, joy and love radiating through them both, their unborn son sharing in on the happiness. "Thank you," he said softly. "Thank you for this blessing."

* * *

If he thought being separated from his mate during the war was hard, being separated from both his mate _and_ unborn son was pure torture. He had not thought how difficult it would be for him to watch his beloved leave with her troops, ready for their mission. He could only watch, feeling a part of his spark go with them.

" _Soon, my love,"_ she promised.

He raised his helm, watching the ship fade in the distance, its precious cargo inside. He stood tall and firm, praying for their safety.

* * *

He felt it when his mate went into labor. He had wanted her to be here with him, or for him to be present to help her. Though what could he do? He did not know the first thing about a delivery!

All he could do was offer her strength and encouragement from afar as he felt her pain and panic. Images and words entered his mind through the bond. Images of an attack going on. Their base was under attack. The femmes were under attack! No, not now, not when his mate was in such critical condition!

Three femmes were present, that much he could make out through the bond. All of them were very dear to his mate. She trusted them. One was an experienced medic, speaking to his mate in calm, soothing tones that reached his own audio receptors. A green femme stood nearby, blasters out as she gave off orders his mate was unable to give. A light blue femme hovered nearby, her stern face a familiar sight, ready to assist if she was needed.

The pain was unlike any battle wound he had ever experienced, but he gave his mate the strength she needed. Their bond was suddenly set aflame with the strain and he could feel his son's moment of panic and hunger as he experienced the war torn world for the first time. It was too loud for him, too bright. He reached out to the only beings he was familiar with: His father and mother.

More images, pleasant ones. Through his mate's optics, he was able to see his sparkling. His son's small blue and silver form looked so tiny as he was held by the tired mother. Tiny, bright optics opened up before quickly closing shut again.

He could feel his son reaching out for the comforting bond of his parents. In that moment, pure love and adoration was shared by the two parents and he longed to be there to hold his son in his arms, to whisper his name and kiss that small helm. To embrace and protect.

The sparkling let out a small cry when the sudden sounds of blaster fire reached through.

Just like that, the images were snatched away and all he could feel from his mate and son was the determination to survive. He wanted to be there. He should be there. He should be by his mate's side and protect their son.

His troops called for his attention, causing him to look distractedly in the direction of the space bridge. He felt torn, still connected to his mate. He felt her relief and it took him less than a moment to realize that she had briefly found an escape pod. Though she refused to leave until she had evacuated her troops.

A small, grim smile made its way to his mouth. That was who she was, though he could not suppress the sudden panic and frustration that was building up in him. He urged her to hurry, to make haste and take their son to safety.

He ignored the calls of his troops, staying with his mate and son through bond and spirit.

* * *

She was awake, she was injured and she was determined. That sent a bolt of lighting through the bond.

Unfamiliar territory, the small sparkling in her arms; their son.

The enemy was approaching. She was no longer holding their son; he was safe.

Her sword was out. Creatures with blood red optics attacked.

She silenced the bond to spare their son the feeling of pain as she slipped into battle mode. But in doing so, she cut off her mate as well.

He awoke with a gasp. He could no longer feel his mate and son through the bond. They were alive. But he could not sense them. Such a revelation sent him to his knees with a pained cry.

* * *

This planet they were on; full of hope and tragedy. Full of purpose and confusion.

The arrival of reinforcements was helpful, including the presence of a certain blue femme. Her arrival brought a sense of pain and comfort to him. She was still bitter, but learning to let go of her grief and adapt. But when she saw him standing before her, all that bitterness came back.

"You left her," Arcee said as he stood in front of her, her face twisted in anger and pain.

He could say nothing, knowing that what she said held some truth. Though Ratchet had told him more then once that he was not to blame. He would not have been able to help his mate and child. They had been thousands upon thousands of miles away and it would have been impossible to arrive in time to help them.

But that did not ease the guilt. He had felt it the minute she and his son went into stasis when they stowed away in the escape pod, but that was the last he had felt of them. The bond remained empty.

Were they dead? Primus, how cruel was his life going to be? To find the one being in the world who wanted to share a life with him and bless him with a son, only to lose them both to the tragedies of war?

His spark screamed for justice, yet he prayed for a miracle, for mercy.

"Please," he whispered into the night, looking upward. "Please, remember me and grant me mercy. I have lost so much, I cannot lose them."

The pain simmered into anger and his night time drives were filled with runs in the woods. The natives of the planet would marvel at the uprooted and smashed trees the next day, though a conclusion as to what the reason behind it all was never drawn.

He spent countless nights and early mornings searching for his mate and son through the bond, never ceasing his search. He reached out to them, waiting and hoping. Where were they? Were they still on Cybertron? On a different world? Were they prisoners?

* * *

He had ceased praying, ceased asking for mercy. He devoted his time and effort to winning this war and protecting his troops. Over time, he worked himself into a rhythm. They won battles and managed to come out alive until the Decepticons suddenly went silent for three years. That concerned him, it concerned everyone. Lack of activity never bode well.

Then they lost a soldier to the sudden arrival of the Decepticons. It was a tragic loss and one that was a heavy blow to them all, especially Arcee. He feared this would send her back to pushing everyone away. It seemed possible, she had lost so much during the war.

But grieving came to a quick halt with the sudden arrival of two young humans. He had expressed concern, knowing that they would be put in danger for being spotted with the Autobots.

"Are you sure about this?" Ratchet had asked.

He nodded. "It is for their own safety."

Ratchet sighed. "Children. We will never get any peace now."

Peace; what a word that had failed to hold any meaning for him. But he still fought for it, still believed in it. The silence was a time to reflect on painful memories that came forth when he least expected it. The distraction would be most welcome, though he did not express that.

He was alerted to Bumblebee's and Arcee's arrival, though he stayed back to observe. He noted that there were three instead of two humans. A minor addition, they could work with that. He grinned in amusement at Arcee's comment of 'humans multiply' statement.

He frowned when he felt his spark give a small tug. He went still as he followed the thread. He could not make out who his spark was calling out to, but it was calling out to someone, someone he held dear.

Optimus Prime stepped forward, almost following the tug. The three children turned to look up in shock, their eyes sparking with interest when they saw him. But Optimus's optics were drawn to the raven haired teen who stood before him. This young lad, his cautious, yet young eyes locked on his and Optimus's spark gave another tug.

Pale skin was replaced with blue and silver armor. Grey eyes turned bright blue as the dark hair took the form of a blue helm that resembled his own. But it was gone in the blink of an eye.

It was like something was missing and waiting to be put into place. This boy, he had that 'something' that stood out, though Optimus was unsure what it was. He doubted the boy would know either. But it was like an echo calling out, a faint whisper that was testing out its voice with the promise of growing stronger and louder.

He would resolve to find out what this meant. Right now, these younglings needed answers.

* * *

Jack placed a hand on his beating heart, rubbing it as his mother had shown him if his chest started hurting him again. The ache in his chest relaxed somewhat and he felt like he could breath. He looked up to see Optimus approach him and he smiled up at the Prime. After the events with Unicron and losing Optimus when he became Orion Pax, it was comforting to see the Prime back once again.

"Jack," Optimus said with a soft smile, kneeling down. Jack always perked up when he heard Optimus say his name. It was comforting and brought a sense of peace and familiarity.

Jack reached into his pocket, pulling out the Key Card. "Here," he said. "It belongs to you." In a ways, he was glad to be rid of it as receiving it meant Optimus had not expected to return to them. Such a thought had brought in an emotion of panic that had cut through his heart.

But Optimus gently pushed the Key back into Jack's hands. "And now, I entrust it to you."

Jack blinked. "Optimus! It's the Key to Vector Sigma! Surely Ratchet would be more-"

"Jack, ever since I met you, my spark has been drawn to your presence. I can trust you and I know you will not take your responsibility lightly. You look out for others and have a noble heart." Optimus straightened up, though he looked as if he wanted to say more. "You are a part of our lives, Jack. And I am grateful for it."

Jack could only nod, clenching the Key tighter in his hands. "Just as long as you don't leave us," he said quietly.

Optimus smiled gently. "I will always return to you." Jack's heart gave another tug, almost reaching out to the Prime as he left. Optimus halted for a moment, looking back before to glance at Jack before making his way to the console, both wondering what their heart and spark were trying to tell them.

* * *

She sighed as the human got into her car. Though it was not the style and color she would have gone for, it was suitable to blend in. Plus, she was sure the nurse would notice if a pink car replaced her white one.

Elita-One allowed June to take control of the steering wheel, her thoughts preoccupied. It had taken her a long time to find June and her son, but it was worth it. At first, she had wanted to rush toward her son and hold him like she had done when he was a newborn. But she understood that such an act would only place June and Jack in danger.

She could wait. She could be patient.

It was the shaking of the earth that woke her up from her imprisonment. The dark shift of Unicron had spurred her into action. Finding her sparkling had been top priority. Primus must have been guiding her because not only did she find her son and the woman whom she had entrusted with his care, but she also found her mate and sister.

Yes, Primus had guided her.

Over the two weeks of scouting and watching, she had grown pleased with how June had taken care of her son. And before long, she became fond of the woman who had raised him into a capable young man. It had pained her that she had not been there to raise him herself and it angered her that such precious moments had been taken away. But she made peace with herself that such things could not be fixed. New memories would be made and she would cherish them.

She was aware that June was Jack's mother in everything but blood. She had seen the bond between them, a bond Elita should have had with him. To say she had been jealous was an understatement, but she had no intention of stealing Jack away from June. Such a thing would be cruel on all of them. June was a wonderful woman who reminded Elita a bit of herself back when she had been Ariel. She was grateful that she had crashed in front of her car all those years ago.

 _You did good, June,_ she often thought. After that, she was determined to protect June from the dangers of war. She was a part of this family, whether she was aware of it or not.

She had been surprised that Optimus and Jack had not been able to sense the bond between the two of them. Surely they had noticed the way their sparks were reaching out to each other as father and son? She had felt it as well and had picked up on it right away.

Mechs, she sighed. So difficult. She and June would sort them out soon enough.

She hummed thoughtfully as June drove toward the Autobot base. She wondered how June would feel about a pink car. Because this form was plain boring. Pink would most certainly do.


End file.
